PPGZ cast and PPG cast
by mrs.slenderman
Summary: its a ppgz,ppg,rrbz,and rrb truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

me:hey! if u want to give the ppgz,rrbz,ppg,rrb any type of dare you can.

kaoru:damn u Aleysha.

me: BTW! MY NAME IS ALEYSHA!

buttercup: who is she!*points at kaoru*

me:someone... now if you want to give the ppgz or the rest dares you can! bye!


	2. Chapter 2

me:yo im back u mother fuckers! btw, the bold is either the names OR bold is what you are supposed 2 do... (:

this dare is by...kittycat

my dare is buttercup and kaoru to sing a song together

me: you heard kittycat,sing. (listen to the nightcore cannibal by kesha when reading the song)

buttercup:I have a heart, I swear I do But just not, baby, when it comes to you I get so hungry when you say you love me Hush if you know what's good for you

I think you're hot, I think you're cool You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school But now that I'm famous, you're up my anusNow I'm gonna eat you, fool

kaoru:I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal I eat boys up, you better run

both:I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)I am cannibal(Cannibal, I am)(I'll eat you up)I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)I am cannibal(Cannibal)(I'll eat you up) 2x

kaoru:Whenever you tell me I'm pretty That's when the hunger really hits me Your little heart goes pitter patter want you liver on a platter

Use your finger to stir my tea And for dessert, I'll suck you teeth Be too sweet and you'll be a goner Yup, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer

buttercup:I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal I eat boys up, you better run

both:I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)I am cannibal(Cannibal, I am)(I'll eat you up)I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)I am cannibal(Cannibal)(I'll eat you up)2x

kaoru:ohwhoaohwhoa(5x)

both:I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)I am cannibal(Cannibal, I am)(I'll eat you up)I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)I am cannibal(Cannibal)(I'll eat you up)2x

both:I love you(laughs) warned you roar!

me: do u really eat boyz u 2?

kaoru:no i'm just kat nip 4 lezboz tho...

buttercup:hahahaha

next dare is from...Awesomestgirl

Okay! I have a few dares and I'll maybe have a few truths later in the show! Anyway so my first dare is for blossom and momoko to actualy FAIL all their exams in this episode (you know like a math,science ect exams) and for brickZ and brick (normal one) you guys have to dress up like bubbles and miyako then you have to let kaoru and buttercup beat you up! For buttercup and kauro I say beat the living sh*t out of brickZ and brick! Oh and the best for last butchZ and butch you have to KISS miyako and bubbles on the lips! And miyako and bubbles you HAVE to kiss back! Kay that's it for now thanx for an awesome story! It's gonna be funny as hell! XD

me:okay! brickZ and brick get your fucking asses here now! SAME WITH MIYAKO AND BUBBLES!

*they come over*

me:miyako go and dress brick in something you wear...bubbles do the same thing to brickZ.

brick and brickZ: NO!

*brick comes out in bubbles stockings and her comes out wearing a puffy pink and light baby blue dress and cowgirl boots*

me: hey cannibal girls come here!

kaoru: what.

buttercup:the.

kaoru:fuck.

buttercup:do

kaoru:you.

buttercup:want.

kaoru and buttercup:you mother fucking bitch!?

me: beat the absolute shit out of brick and brickZ...NOW WITH NO MERCY!

kaoru and buttercup are already beating the shit out of them.

me: miyako you have to kiss him back...

miyako:kiss WHO back?

*butch kisses miyako*

me:same with bubbles...

bubbles: huh?

*butchZ kisses bubbles*

me:hey momo and bloss, i have a POP QUIZ 4 U!

* * *

pop quiz ,

solve:

142-143+12=_

solve the riddle:

i scream,

you scream,

we _,

_!

* * *

blossoms answers:

#1: not possible

#2:all scream, for ice cream!

momoko's answers:

#1:not possible

#2:what?

me: guess what u both failed!

blossom: WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

momoko: i want my mommy... * starts to cry*

me :okaayyyy... lets go 4 sum more dares...! This ones from...Darkkillergirl!

i dare the rrbz to their counterparts for 5 minutes and awesome idea for a story

me: you heard the dare do it!

*butchZ goes and taps on kaoru's back*

kaoru:*turns around* what?

butchZ:*kisses kaoru*

boomerZ: hey miyako guess what?

miyako: puppies!

boomerZ:*kisses miyako*

brickZ: candy!

momoko: where? *inches closer to brickZ* tell me!

BrickZ: here*kisses momoko*

me:-_-ll um its been 10 minutes...

kaoru:*pulls back and starts to beat butchZ 2 a pulp*

butchZ: *whimpers* owwwwwwwww...

miyako and boomerZ: oh uhhhh hi.

ME: u 2 are idiots...

*momoko and BrickZ are STILL making out*

**me: okay so lets rap it up! thx 4 the dares! plz write some more truths and dares! bye!**


End file.
